During film production, among other related practices, lighting of objects is of particular importance. This can be especially true when utilizing special effects techniques, such as chroma key compositing, including the use of a “green screen,” where a simulated three-dimensional space is reproduced to virtually surround the physical objects. Typically, the lighting equipment on-set consists of large, generally un-connected groups of lights. The lights, or light arrays, may be set up individually to provide illumination to the physical objects, which may add significant time to the overall shoot and can consume the majority of hours each day on-set. Not surprisingly, this can add dramatic costs to production and can severely limit the time available to film.